A Song For Us
by Ruler of Destiny
Summary: More drabbles. Song based, but not a song fic. There are quite a few characters in here, but not all. My playlist was somewhat limited. Like 26 words, it's a short read.


Another bunch of drabbles. I _should _be finishing the essay I have due in two days...that I started today. But I'm finished enough that I don't feel too guilty about saving the rest for tomorrow. Anyway. This set is based on songs. Err. Although, the songs were more inspiration, since they don't exactly match. You don't _have _to listen to them if you don't know them. I never do. And these were meant to be character introspects, but it ended up being on the Shinyuu relationships, with some general ones thrown in there.

100 Suns – 30 Seconds to Mars

After the fight with Ensuu, Ayana had lost all belief; in her strength, in herself, in her goals, and in her partnership. Kurogane Hayate was slowly changing that without her knowledge.

The Unwinding Cable Car – Anberlin

Hayate wanted nothing more than to take away the shadows in Ayana's eyes and make her happy. It was a character flaw she couldn't help, trying to fix others unhappiness. She believed that the only way to do that was to help her catch up to Yukari, but losing to Sigma had shaken her belief that she was strong enough to do so. What neither noticed was that Ayana's shadows had been lightening since the moment Hayate said "I trust you."

Kick in the Teeth – Papa Roach

Strength and skill could get you far in Hoshitori, but the ones who truly succeeded were the ones who refused to give up, the ones who learned from their failures and pushed through their weakness. Or rather, that's how it was supposed to be. Some of the student council members seemed to have missed the memo.

Not Meant to Be – Theory of a Deadman

Akira had spent all her life trying to please her father. It was the reason she took up her sword, blazed through the ranks in the Hoshitori, and was so determined to take Tenchi. Letting go of that burden had been the best decision she'd ever made.

Let it Out – Miho Fukuhara

Sae was determined to take care of her problems by herself so that Akira could focus on Hitsugi. By putting all her helplessness, fear, sorrow, and determination into her blades, she had inadvertently let Miyamoto see into a part of herself even Akira couldn't touch. Sae hadn't realized how heavy those emotions had become until she had someone to share them with.

In the Shadow of the Valley – Lost Weekend Western Swing Band

Tenchi Academy was more than just a school. It was a place of challenge, inspiration, hope, and dreams. To sword bearers and regular students alike, it was also _home_.

Teenage Dream – Katy Perry

Few knew how devoted to Akira Sae was, and of them Shizuku was the only one who could understand or sympathize with her. She had been surprised to learn that Tenchi's top couple were not, in fact, a couple. Apparently Hitsugi, for all her words and actions, was as slow on the uptake as Akira was. At least when it came to her own feelings.

Get Back Up – Tobymac

Yukari didn't hate Ayana, no matter how she acted or what the other girl thought. She only wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. A small part of her was starting to think that maybe things weren't so bad now that she had Maki and Ayana had that Kurogane idiot.

You're Not Alone – The Blackout

While her decision to pair up with Yukari had been a selfish one, Maki had truly come to care for her partner. Where at first she had wanted to see the happiness that Yukari had with Ayana, now she wanted to be a part of it. Her partner was stubborn though, and in many ways just as stuck in the past as Ayana was. Her and Kurogane had their work cut out for them in trying to get their partners to understand that they weren't as alone as they thought.

She's so High Above me – Everclear

Miyamoto Shizuku, Kuga Jun, and Inugami Isuzu may have completely different personalities, but the one thing they had in common was their honest disbelief in their own superiority. All of them were almost fanatic in their belief that their partner stood on a level they could never stand on, only look up at and guard.

Say Anything Else – Cartel

Momoka didn't regret taking Wanko as her shinyuu for a second. Beneath that scary aura was a caring, lonely girl looking to be understood. It was her goal help Wanko overcome her shyness, become more confident as a person, trust in her abilities (physical anyway, cause her _other_ abilities were damn scary as it was), and overall have the normality she never had. For now, she could settle with Wanko trusting _her _more. That comment about not believing that she would win the fight with loser Kiji still rankled.

Beautiful – Christina Aguilera

It was thanks to Momoka that Isuzu was learning that she had value to other people. Momoka had thrown the doors to her world open with a rough kick and a smirk, bringing tons of new friends with her.

I Got You – Leona Lewis

Shinyuu were more than partners. To be a shinyuu meant being there for someone when they were overwhelmed, supporting them at their weakest, laughing with them when they were happy, and tearing down any obstacle that hindered their goals. It also meant having someone who was willing to do the same for you.

Shine – Mr. Big

When they had first met, Shizuku had been intimidated by Hitsugi's self confidence and awed by the brilliance she shone with. She stepped into the older girl's world without regret. She would do anything for her first, and for the longest time only, friend.

Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga

As a child, Hitsugi had loved surprises, to challenge and be challenged. She enjoyed pushing her limits and helping others push theirs. Unfortunately the kids she met through her parent's business associates didn't understand or like her ideas, making her early years somewhat lonely. Her attitude since then hadn't changed in the least, except now she couldn't imagine doing so without Shizuku a step behind her.

End

Right. I didn't get all the pairs, sorry. I have a few more, but I don't have their partner drabble so I just left them out. It's probably blasphemy to leave out Yuuho and Jun, but in my defense I did have Yuuho's. I just didn't have a song in my playlist that did her Jun justice.


End file.
